The Brass Teapot
by Fenrir Vanagandr
Summary: Jasper and Alice, a down on their luck couple come across a Jewish magical brass teapot capable of providing them with money. The only catch is that they must harm themselves in order for the teapot to provide. AH/AU/OOC JasperxAlice


**AN: This is an AH JasperxAlice fic and contains aspects of self-inflicted harm physically and emotionally, not only to themselves but to others around them.**** If this is something to those of you who would prefer not to/do not like reading content of this nature, I would advise that you stop reading after this authors note. This one-shot is based around the legend of The Brass Teapot, the origins on how it came to be can be found in the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters used in the making of this story, they belong to the book sagas author Miss Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Oh (oh) my (my) heart (heart) _

_No rest tonight_

_Eyes (eyes) wide (wide) shut (shut) _

_Shut out the light_

_Put me through hell again_

_I miss the fire _

_Let's burn the other end _

_With no end in sight_

_Come on and break me down _

_I'll let you ruin my day _

_Flow through my veins _

_I need a fix _

_Bitter and sick_

_One Two – Bitter And Sick_

* * *

The old woman running the roadside antique stand spoke with a heavy eastern accent. She skirted the table with two limping legs, hidden behind loose, draping leather pants and no shoes. Jasper couldn't help but stare at the woman's black toes, as if she had suffered from frostbite once upon a time.

Everything aspect about her person seemed to have once suffered an altering cold.

Alice and Jasper were on their way home from visiting their oldest child in college. They had only stopped so that Jasper could stretch his aching back. Alice had been sleeping the entire drive, or pretending to sleep, whilst thinking about all of the money they had given to their daughter as a loan. They had secretly had to scrap the notion of a small vacation so that she could retake her algebra come the summer.

The old woman approached Jaspers wife. With her long fingers she pushed a brass teapot into Alice's hands.

"Thank you," Alice responded politely, not knowing what else to say.

The old woman's stand consisted of one green table, overwhelmed with useless things from the past; heavy, iron mementos.

Jasper rolled his eyes when his wife set the brass teapot in the backseat of their Ford Festiva. The car was noticeably struggling as they drove down the interstate, burdened by the small weight of weekend suitcases.

On the drive home they argued about money. Wasted money. With two children away at college, neither having been able to maintain their scholarships, not only was Jasper and Alice's retirement dwindling but also their ability to make ends meet.

There had been mention of a second mortgage.

As the car pulled into their house, each went to collect a suitcase. Jasper slammed Alice's finger in the trunk, accidentally, before she could snatch her hand away.

"I'm sorry…" He started to say as he took her hand to kiss it. A clanging emanated from inside the car. Like someone tapping on a brass kettle.

When Alice's finger stopped throbbing she picked up the teapot, removed the top and saw that inside was five quarters.

"Practically paid for itself," she remarked.

Still, Jasper was annoyed when she insisted on setting it on the stove.

For days he felt disrupted by its presence in their otherwise modern kitchen. They had overhauled everything when the children moved out. They got a fridge with two doors and a self-cleaning flat-surface oven. If they had known the children were going to lose their scholarships and that Alice would be demoted, they would have never done it. In three years it would all be paid for and the warranties would simultaneously expire.

Jasper was most aggravated when Alice decided to make their coffee using the brass teapot.

"The electric one's broken,"

Jasper watched her, standing in her business suit; her greying hair put up into a neat bun, as she clumsily boiled water and added coffee grounds.

"I've never done it this way," she said, stirring with a plastic spoon which bent under the boiling heat. Jasper tried to show her the right way to do it, but it was way too early to be giving orders. Neither was in a good mood until they had coffee and breakfast. Kisses, hugs, any forms of affection came after food and caffeine.

"You've got to stir it…like this," he said. He dipped a metal spoon into the cavernous depths of the darkening teapot. She looked away, like she always did when Jasper was correcting her.

"No you don't!" Alice snapped. She pushed his hand out of the way, causing the pot to lurch and send one boiling wave cresting onto Jasper's exposed wrist. He yelped, climbed onto the kitchen chair and poked at the tender pink skin until his wife brought him an ice pack.

"It's going to blister," she said, applying the ice. He nodded and the two didn't speak again until after she'd poured the coffee and he'd set out toast for each of them.

"What time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"Late," he replied. There were shipments coming in from all over the country and he alone could work the new processing system for incoming orders. There was one other person, an up-and-coming woman straight out of college, but Jasper preferred to do it himself. If she proved _her_ worth too quickly he might find himself out of the job.

With his last gulp of, just before he was going to stand up and kiss his wife goodbye, Jasper felt something floating in his mouth.

"Did you wash this thing out?"

"Of course. It's clean."

He pulled out some paper that had adhered to the roof of his mouth. It was a two-dollar bill.

"What the hell is this then?"

Jasper and Alice both lent over the kitchen table where Jasper had laid the bill out to dry. Neither of the two could explain the presence of the money except to say that Alice must have missed it somehow when she was cleaning, though she swore she had scrubbed every angle of the brass teapot.

The two soon embraced for a long kiss, both regretting the fighting they had done over the long weekend. Alice's tongue snuck in through Jasper's slightly parted lips. His eyes widened with genuine surprise. His burned wrist brushed against his wife's cotton top as he reached to put his hand beneath it. He yelped again from the raw pain.

A nickel dropped in the teapot.

The pair bent over and stared in wonder. Jasper picked it out, and held it up to the light.

Alice reached over and pinched her husband's arm as hard as she could. Before he could cry out or push her hand away, there was the sound of dimes dropping in the teapot.

"How on earth did that happen?" Jasper asked.

"Hit me."

Jasper stared at her, face puzzled.

"Don't knock me out or anything. Punch me in my arm. Hard enough to leave a bruise."

Jasper wouldn't hit her. Instead, he picked up his briefcase and headed for the front door.

"If I'm late they're going to let her handle the shipments. We can't afford for me to miss out on all this overtime. We have tuition to pay in less than a month."

He kissed Alice and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The routine was that Alice made dinner the reason being that she got home first ever since her demotion from accountant to glorified messenger. Jasper made breakfast and handled all of the meals on the weekends. When Jasper returned home that night, however, there wasn't the smell of any cooking in the air.

He found his wife lying on the coach, the teapot resting on her stomach. It was late, after ten, he had told his boss that he could handle things alone and told him to send _her _home because she would only be in the way. Without any help, it took him hours longer than it should have to finish processing the shipments.

Jaspers stomached groaned in protest at the lack of ready food. He hadn't eaten at all since toast at breakfast, there had simply been no time. The bile that churned, and had been churning for months, had created an ulcer in Jaspers stomach. His knees ached from standing for hours as a time.

The living room was dark, except for dull light flickering out from the muted television set.

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning on the overhead light.

She tried to hide her face with the pillow from the sofa, but he saw the bruise and the swelling.

"What happened?"

Alice's right eye was bloated, coloured a dark purple. There was only a slit that she could peer out of. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the ice pack out of the freezer, and laid it against her eye.

Alice jumped up, stating that it was too sensitive and asked him to wrap a towel around it first.

"Did someone attack you? Do I need to call the police?"

His heart beat in his ears. Beneath the worries that his wife might suffer a haemorrhage and die, was the worry about the impending hospital bill. They had been forced to stop making payments on Alice's health insurance since her company had doubled employee responsibility.

"No," she replied.

She handed Jasper the teapot. He removed the lid and saw inside it three ten dollar bills.

"I hit myself with the iron." She looked ashamed but was determined to tell him the truth. "It gave me ten dollars. I did it two more times." She told him that she thought it might eventually be more.

"We've got to get you to the hospital."

She refused.

"The swelling will go down." After a long heavy breath, after resting her throbbing head on her husband's shoulder, she suggested they use the money to go out to eat.

The thought of food, of a restaurant, which they couldn't afford anymore, was enough for Jasper to forget the strangeness of his wife hitting herself in the face with an iron, if only for a moment.

"I will think better on a full stomach," he ruminated.

As they gathered their things to head out to dinner, Alice took the teapot and held it close to her stomach. He asked her to leave it behind, but she refused.

"What if someone stole it?"

She set it on the table at the restaurant, much to the confusion of the waiter who eyeballed Jasper like he was an abusive husband. It was the first time anyone had ever thought him capable of violence.

"What do you think we're going to do with that?" he asked, after having devoured his salad. They went to the Italian place where they used to go on birthdays and holidays. It was their favourite.

"I don't know" she admitted.

"I just know that we've got an opportunity here…"

"Opportunity?"

The waiter returned with their meals. Jasper got the veal on top of pasta; Alice had a sample plate consisting of a small portion of several things on the menu. They didn't speak as they ate. At Alice's job there was no time for lunch that day either. She ran memos around a huge office building, going up stairs and down long hallways all day long. They wouldn't let her wear sneakers as it didn't comply with the dress code, so her feet were always blistered. The pay was much less than what she had received as a full time accountant, a job she lost because of her tendency to make mathematical errors. Reportedly, she had lost the company millions by misfiling a tax return for an important client.

When the bill came it was over thirty dollars. The two hadn't been to the restaurant in so long that the prices had risen and they hadn't even looked at their menus.

"We could put it on the Discover," Jasper suggested.

"It's maxed."

They sat in silence. They were eleven dollars short of even being able to pay the check, much less leave a tip. The trip to see their daughter over the long weekend had eaten what was left of their checking, with gas and giving her extra money; Payday was still three days away.

"I could write a check and…"

"No checks," she said, pointing to a sign in the window of the restaurant. Jasper's ulcer screamed within his stomach, no longer satisfied by the warm, nourishing food.

After a few moments of avoiding eye contact with the waiter, Jasper took the teapot with him into the men's room. He locked the door behind him, thankful that it was a bathroom for one person only, and he proceeded to punch his fist into the wall. At first, his tentativeness profited him only small change, dimes and nickels. He counted after five strikes into the porcelain tiling of the wall. There was not quite three dollars, though his fingers were red and burning.

He drove his kneecap into the sink as hard as he could make himself. The pain sent icy blood in every direction starting at his heart. Toppling over, he leered into the teapot. A five dollar bill. With every ounce of his courage he ran the water as hot as it would go, sitting on the bathroom floor to the right of the spigot, and he held his hand beneath it for twenty seconds while it burned his skin. With his eyes tightly shut, he listened to the sound of quarters dropping until he was sure that he finally had enough.

Alice was embarrassed to pay with so much change. As they left, she tried not to look at the other diners who stared at them. She propped up her mysteriously wounded husband, searching for the front door through her one good eye.

Jasper had passed out on the sofa not long after they returned home. Alice tinkered for a bit in the kitchen. He could hear whispers of "ow" and "shit" coming from the room, followed by the sound of change sprinkling into brass.

* * *

In the morning he realised that he had overslept. Normally he would've been in his bed where the alarm was set, but in the living room it was all silent. It was ten a.m. Alice was unaccounted for, as was the teapot. Jasper rushed into work where they told him to go ahead and take the day off. They told him he looked "beat up." _She_ could handle her own. She'd already proven that in less than two hours of processing shipments.

Dejected, Jasper returned home to find his wife also not working.

"Why are you home?" she asked. Jasper stared at her face. The afternoon light made her face look even worse than it had in the restaurant.

"Why didn't you wake me up before you left this morning?"

She told him that she hadn't left that morning. She had accidently knocked herself out in the garage when one of the hanging shovels had fallen on her head.

Jasper felt around her skull until his fingers reached the bump.

"I'm fine."

"We have to stop this!" he shouted. Jasper forcefully took the teapot out of her arms and put it on top of the kitchen cupboard where she couldn't reach. Undeterred, she scooted a chair over and took It down.

"We have an opportunity to finally get ahead!" she screamed back. This time she would not let him take the teapot from her grasp.

"Get ahead?" He explained to her that the only way they were ever going to get ahead was if they both worked their overtime.

"Today has already set us back…"

"We'll never get ahead Jasper. We never have and we never will. The moment we get any money something breaks or one of the children…."

The argued for an hour, Alice the entire time clutching the closed teapot. She called him a loser three times during the fight and he, once, of frustration told her that had been a bad mother. It was the dirtiest they had ever treated one another. When they finished, when bother were hunched over in exhaustion from not having eaten breakfast, Alice lifted the lid to find the teapot filled with twenty dollar bills. There was just over four hundred dollars.

"But how?" Jasper asked.

Alice reared back and spit in his face. She then told him how she came home for lunch whenever she could in hopes that the postman would be walking his route and say hello to her.

A twenty dollar bill appeared, though Jasper was too hunched over to see it.

"Now you do me!"

"You're a bitch!" he said. Change clinked.

"No! Do me for real. Tell me something that you hate about me or something awful that you've done. Something that will really hurt my feelings."

Jasper sat at the table, still trying to form the picture of what their postman looked like.

"I slept with Isabella Swan…"

"I already know that," she interrupted.

"I slept with her after you and I were dating," he said spitefully.

It had been a secret. Words festering beneath Jasper's skin for twenty years. He could smell the words at night whilst he was lying in bed, next to Alice. Mildewed, damp, green words under his skin but not his blood.

Her face was pale, but a smile crept onto it as she looked in the teapot and saw a fifty dollar bill appear.

"Keep going"

The pair proceeded to tell one another everything. Things which no married couple have ever shared. Jasper told her about the woman at work, the one who might be replacing him, and how wonderfully upright her breasts were. Alice told him about the men she had been with before him and the things she had allowed them to do that she will never allow Jasper to do to her. They did still love one another and by the end of the day the pot had given them over a thousand dollars. More than either of them could make in a week at their job.

They continued on the next day, after shouting at one another so furiously that they had each finally retreated to their respective corners and cried themselves to sleep. Jasper got a call on the fourth day from his boss saying that he shouldn't bother coming in again. That _she_ could handle it.

"Fine," Jasper replied. "I've found something else anyway." His boss was surprised at the lack of emotion. Alice too, decided not to return to her employer. Though they were running short on secrets and genuine insults – insincere insults didn't pay a dime – they had still worked up enough money to get by for months.

Each morning they woke up late, sometimes not until noon, typically alone, and they met at the kitchen table where they set the teapot in between them.

"I always referred to you as loose when we were in high school," Jasper said.

Clank. Clank. Clank.

"You have never given me an orgasm," Alice replied.

Three twenty dollar bills.

Alice was learning to predict how much money would be in the teapot by the recoiling countenance of her husband. The insults, beatings, the degradations were having a slightly more permanent effect on him. His face was beginning to not spring back.

By the third month the teapot was rewarding them with less and less money each day. Alice had begun reverting to slamming her fingers in the cupboards to reach the minimum amount needed to survive. The two figured if they could get at least a hundred dollars a day from the teapot, they would be fine.

* * *

When their eldest daughter called them that third month to inform them that she was coming home for a weekend visit, Alice tried to gently suggest that she not come. The girl wouldn't listen. She showed up on their doorstep the very next night, not expecting what she saw.

When she entered her childhood home, things were different. The pictures that had been on the mantle were smashed. Some by fists, others by emotions. Her mother's hair was short, cropped close to the head. She told her daughter she wanted to try something different, but in all honesty she had been pulling it out by the fistful for money to the point where she had to shave it to get it all one length again.

The girl's father was the biggest surprise. His hair had gone grey and he was heavier than he'd ever been before. The two had been eating well and never getting any exercise. They never wanted to leave the teapot, to miss a moment when they might make a little money.

As she sat on the sofa, drinking cup of tea, staring at the changed environment in wonder, she began telling them stories of her classes and her professions. Normally, they would've listened intently. They would've asked questions or comments about the girl's stories, but neither spoke. Both Alice and Jasper were thinking of the teapot which was sitting waiting on the coffee table in front of them.

When the girl picked it up both parents lunged at her and pulled it from her hands.

"It's an antique," Alice commented, setting it back down gently on the coffee table.

"What happened to your eye, mum?" the girl asked. There were four separate scars if one looked closely, but there was one brutal gash from where she'd struck herself with the iron that was noticeable at any distance.

"That's nothing. I fell." The words in her mouth formed like "thank you" and "hello."

Alice looked at her daughter's unpinched, uncut, unbeaten skin with greedy eyes. When she hugged her, just before climbing the stairs to go to bed, Alice pinched her daughter beneath her arms and on her back.

"What'd you do that for?" the girl yelled. The sound of change clanging in the pot went unnoticed to her.

"Sorry," her mother said, disappointed by the familiar sound of nickles.

As she handed the girl her suitcase, Alice banged it into her daughter's still sensitive skin. She howled and hobbled about for a few moments while her mother apologised over the promising sound of sprinkling quarters.

Jasper and Alice waited for their daughter to go out with her high school friends or to go to bed at night before starting their ritual of insults and physical attacks. When the girl asked in the morning what had happened, why her mother's lip was swollen, the two remained quiet.

The girl left on Sunday, earlier than she had planned, because her mother had tripped and accidently pushed her down the staircase whilst walking behind her. Her elbow might have had a small fracture and she wanted to go home to take advantage of the college's medical facilities. She thought it was strange that neither parent offered gas money.

"You shouldn't have done that," Jasper said, as they smiled and waved.

"It's fifty dollars that we're going to use to pay for her education!"

With all of their secrets scattered about their modest home, covered in broken glass and splintered wood, the two were forced to go back to beating themselves. Jasper called his old boss and begged for his job on his voicemail, but his calls were never returned.

* * *

The tuition bills came every three months, they were on the payment plan. He had written Jasper's answers into a little notebook and showed Jasper pictures of Alice's bruises.

"She fell?" the policeman asked.

Jasper nodded his head and stared off in the other direction.

At the end of each week Jasper took a giant bucket of change to the bank to be counted and returned in bills. The change was even diminishing. They had begun to expect four hundred dollars a week in change, but it soon dwindled to two hundred and fifty.

"The fridge doesn't work," Alice reported.

"What? Why not?" Jasper asked, returning from a disappointing trip to the bank.

Her attitude was changing with each new day. Jasper suspected that she had given herself another concussion the week before when she'd "slipped" in the shower and he had to pull her body, dangling, crimson, wet head to the bed. She said it was an accident, but the teapot had been suspiciously in the room with her. They had found through trial and error that the teapot only worked when it was within a certain range of the person being wounded.

"So you're blaming me for the refrigerator being broken," he asked her. "What about the car? I could blame you for the shattered windshield."

Her skin was bluish, pale. Her eyes had no white, only red and green. Sleep deprivation gave a little bit of money, but that wasn't why she lay awake at night. She was in pain. Her head ached endlessly, but she refused to go back to the doctor, saying that they would never get ahead if they had to pay yet another hospital bill.

* * *

When the repairman came to work on the refrigerator he informed them that their warranty didn't cover the damage. Alice exploded in the man's face. He was short, bald, and heavy. On his fingers were rings, gold and silver. He wore long blue overalls with a nametag that read "Mike".

"Miss, I don't make the rules…." he started to say.

Jasper dabbing at an injury on his chin that wouldn't stop bleeding, walked in on his wife striking the man on his head with a wooden spoon. He was older, slow from his weight and had a limp in his right leg.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled. He pulled her off of the heavy man who was covering his face with his hands. The clank of the wooden spoon hitting his rings had played in unison with the change rattling in the teapot.

Alice lurched at the recoiled man with her feet, Jasper having hold of her top half. Her foot planted firmly on the man's nose, breaking it instantly. Blood poured out of his nostrils, onto his lips and eventually onto the already blood-stained floor.

"You're crazy!" he screamed at her. "Your wife's a crazy bitch!" He covered his face with his hand.

"She's not crazy Jasper responded calmly.

Jasper walked over to the teapot and pulled out the newly formed hundred dollar bill. He handed it to the repairman.

"Will you fix it for this?" he asked.

The man laughed.

"I'm talking you to court. My nose is broken!"

Jasper leered at Alice. Her bluish skin basked in the kitchen light. The phone rang somewhere in the distance, but no one heard it. All anyone could hear, including the repairman, was the tearing sound of the knife Alice shoved into the repairman's stomach. Both of his hands reached to the handle, to pull it out, but Alice pushed it in father and twisted it like she had seen in the movies.

"What the hell did you do?" Jasper yelled.

Immediately he started thinking about what they would do with the body. How could he protect her from this?

The fat man's body fell to the kitchen floor in two stages. Some undead portion of his spine tried to stay upright, while his thighs and ankles wanted to lay flat and be deceased. Alice kicked him to the ground once before his heart stopped beating.

"What the hell did you do?" Jasper yelled again.

She got down next to him, stabbed him three or four more times, in hopes that he could still feel the pain. She then lifted herself; Jasper standing horrified in the corner, and walked over to the teapot. She lifted the lid. A blood-spattered smile plastered on her face.

"Look at this!" she said. She held the pot out for him to see, though he didn't look. It was full of hundreds. Stuffed full of hundreds.

"You killed a man!" Jasper yelled. In a panic he looked out the kitchen window. There was no one in sight. "We'll have to get his body into his work truck outside. See if you can find his keys."

Jasper went to grab towels out of the bathroom to mop up the blood. When he returned she was at the man again with her knife.

"It doesn't work after they're dead," she said.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

He had taken out several cleaning agents.

"We've got to do something with him before people know he's missing."

Alice wasn't listening. She was staring into the now empty pot.

"We could but our way to paradise," she whispered. "There's got to be fifteen neighbours in houses right around here that trust us. Clark across the street has a gun in his closet. He keeps it loaded."

He had shown both of them on the fourth of July.

"This is over ten thousand dollars," she said, fumbling through the unchanging faces of Benjamin Franklin. "We could buy our way to paradise," she muttered.

* * *

"_The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity."_

* * *

**AN: Quick history lesson: **

According to the biblical legend, the brass teapot was forged by an unwitting blacksmith the day Jesus of Nazareth was brought before Pontius Pilate. It was written that Judas, one of the twelve apostles, betrayed Jesus and turned him over to the chief priest, and in exchange for his service he was paid 30 pieces of silver. However his newfound wealth did little to overcome his intense remorse. When Judas fled the temple it was written that he cried out 'I have sinned,' 'for I have betrayed innocent blood,' Judas tried in vain to undo his act of treason but it was too late. Jesus was condemned to die. Judas ran from the city of Jerusalem and whilst running passed by the hovel of a blacksmith, who on that particular day was forging a teapot made out of brass that was to be delivered to a foreign customer.

The legend continues that Judas wished to destroy his burden and threw the shekels (pieces of silver) into a burning cauldron of brass and ran on to the mountain were he committed suicide. The teapot was thereon forged by an expert blacksmith from the mix of the brass and silver and etched with deep, mystical engravings; it was sent to a powerful King in Magdala near the Sea of Galilee. The king soon realised the powers of the teapot and had it taken to neighbouring Damascus where it was housed in a spectacular fortress, to be guarded always by warriors less it fall into the hands of enemies.

**This one-shot was originally meant to be posted the day before, however after I had posted the fourth chapter to Wolves Of Paris I was considerably tired, therefore I did not have the energy to edit, proof read, re-write some of and upload this chapter until today. **

**There will be another one-shot up by the end of the evening I can guarantee you, although what it shall be called is yet to be determined. I thank you for your patience and taking the time to read this particular fiction. **

**Tah Tah for now. **

_**Fenrir Vanagandr ~ **_


End file.
